Niigaki Tsubaki
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Menjadi novelis memang bisa membuat frustrasi, apalagi kalau sedang mengalami writer's block ketika deadline di depan mata. Lain halnya jika ada seseorang yang bisa membantu. Mengandung OC. Untuk Ardhan-san.


A/N: Fic ini saya buat untuk **Ardhan**-san (Choi Seo-rae _ssi_). Semoga memuaskan. ;)

**Disclaimer: **Akiyoshi Hongo-sensei

* * *

#

**~Niigaki Tsubaki~**

#

#

* * *

Takaishi Takeru menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi pesawat yang nyaman. Ia memasang _earphone _di telinganya, memejamkan mata, dan mulai bersiap untuk membawa kesadarannya ke alam mimpi. Pemuda itu tak pernah suka naik pesawat, sebenarnya. Bukan karena mabuk udara—dulu dia sering terbang digendong Angemon atau naik ke atas tubuh Pegasmon, jadi kata "mabuk udara" benar-benar omong kosong baginya. Ketidaksukaannya itu disebabkan karena ayahnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat ketika dia masih duduk di bangku SMA.

Takeru berusaha membuat dirinya tertidur, yang sayangnya gagal. Meski matanya tertutup, pikirannya terus bekerja. Yah, tuntutan pekerjaan. Jika ada yang bilang menjadi seorang novelis itu gampang karena tak perlu ke kantor dan hanya perlu mengetik seharian di rumah, orang itu benar-benar salah besar.

Selama seminggu belakangan ini Takeru pusing gara-gara hal ini. Salah satu penerbit ternama di Jepang menawarkan sebuah proyek kepadanya dengan nilai kontrak yang menggiurkan. Bukan masalah itunya yang membuat Takeru si novelis ternama ini tertarik untuk menandatangani kontrak, melainkan karena sebagai penulis, dia merasa tertantang. Tema yang diajukan penerbit tersebut untuk proyek inilah yang menyebabkan _sense_-nya sebagai penulis tergelitik: ia harus menulis sebuah novel mengenai kisah cinta yang romantis.

Mungkin terdengar sangat mudah bagi novelis yang sudah biasa menulis kisah-kisah seperti itu. Akan tetapi, hal ini sangat baru bagi Takeru yang kebanyakan karyanya adalah novel petualangan fantasi—yang semuanya terinspirasi dari petualangannya di dunia digital ketika ia dan teman-temannya masih kanak-kanak. Takeru paham bahwa seorang novelis harus memiliki ciri khas, termasuk masalah _genre_, tapi apa salahnya mencoba?

Dan dia melakukannya. Tadinya Takeru mengira semuanya tidak akan terlalu susah, tapi nyatanya ia sangat keliru. Padahal dia sudah meluangkan waktu untuk menonton drama-drama romantis sampai muak, membaca _shoujo manga _hingga jijik, dan memerhatikan setiap pasangan yang ditemuinya… tapi proyek ini tidak maju-maju. Waktu enam bulan yang disediakan untuknya pun makin berkurang dan berkurang.

Kemudian, akhirnya dengan nekat Takeru meminta sahabatnya sejak kecil, Yagami Hikari, untuk menjadi pacarnya. Tentu saja dengan pikiran bahwa pengalaman akan membuat tulisan menjadi hidup, mengalir lancar, serta natural (tapi sudah jelas Hikari tidak mengetahui alasan yang sebenarnya ini). Hikari terlihat sangat senang ketika Takeru menembaknya, tapi sebaliknya Takeru menjadi sangat merasa bersalah. Dan hal ini membuat hubungan keduanya malah jadi kaku tak menyenangkan setelah status mereka adalah kekasih.

Jalan terakhir, Takeru memutuskan untuk mengambil liburan sejenak ke Okinawa, sendirian. Pantai di musim panas selalu pilihan yang baik. Di sana dia kembali mengamati pasangan-pasangan, mendapat beberapa catatan, tapi tetap belum punya plot yang bisa dikembangkan. Akhirnya hari ini ia memutuskan kembali ke Odaiba dan mulai mencoba lagi.

Takeru membuka mata untuk mengalihkan perhatian otaknya dari pikiran-pikiran yang membuatnya tertekan, yang terus berputar-putar tak tahu diri. Pesawat belum lepas landas rupanya, mungkin sebentar lagi. Ia menoleh ke kursi sebelah kirinya, yang rupanya telah terisi. Seorang gadis manis duduk di sana, membaca buku dengan tenang.

Mata Takeru melirik ke sampul buku itu untuk melihat judulnya. Ia menahan senyum ketika mengenalinya—buku itu adalah salah satu novel _best-seller_ karyanya. Tertera jelas nama penanya di bagian bawah buku: **Takaishi T.K.**

Pemuda dua puluh tahun itu berdehem kecil sambil menurunkan _earphone_-nya yang sebelah kiri.

"Maaf," ia mulai. Gadis di sebelahnya menoleh padanya, alisnya sedikit berkerut.

"Ya?"

"Anda suka novel itu?" Takeru mengedikkan kepala ke arah buku di tangan si gadis.

"Saya belum selesai membaca, belum bisa memberi penilaian lengkap," jawab gadis tersebut diplomatis, membuat Takeru terkesan.

"Sejauh ini, bagaimana?" kejar Takeru.

"Hmmm," gadis itu menimbang-nimbang, "sejauh yang saya baca, lumayan bagus. Komposisi _opening_-nya pas: tidak terlalu cepat, tapi juga tidak bertele-tele. _Background _pengenalan tentang dunia digital dideskripsikan dengan baik, saya puji gaya bahasa penulis ini. Namun, saya rasa karakter setiap tokoh di sini belum tergali terlalu dalam. Dan jalan ceritanya tidak terlalu kompleks—walaupun hal ini bisa dimaklumi, berhubung ceritanya berkisar pada petualangan anak-anak. Sayangnya saya terbiasa dengan misteri yang membuat penasaran. Hanya soal selera saja sih."

Takeru mencatat semua itu dalam hati dengan terpesona.

"Tapi yah, seperti yang sudah saya bilang, saya belum selesai membaca. Mungkin nanti penilaian saya berubah lagi. Saya ingin tahu klimaks novel ini akan seperti apa," gadis itu mengakhiri kata-kata panjang lebarnya dengan senyum kecil yang makin menambah manis wajahnya.

"Anda hebat sekali," puji Takeru sepenuh hati. "Pendapat yang sangat detail."

Sang gadis melebarkan senyumnya tanpa berkata apa-apa, menunjukkan kerendahhatiannya.

"Boleh saya tahu nama Anda?"

Gadis tersebut tertawa kecil.

"Tsubaki," jawabnya. "Niigaki Tsubaki."

.

.

.

Setelah tiba di Odaiba, Takeru kembali berkutat di depan komputernya—hampir 24 jam penuh setiap harinya. Namun, nyaris semua idenya hanya berhasil menjadi _draft _kasar saja. Kini ia mempunyai banyak sekali _file _di komputer yang berupa coret-coretan rancangan plot, tapi tak satu pun yang sukses digarapnya. Ada beberapa yang ia tulis bab satunya, atau bab sembilan belasnya, atau bab terakhirnya, tetapi tidak ada yang lebih dari sepuluh halaman.

Takeru benar-benar frustrasi. Sebulan sudah berlalu sekarang, dan terserang _writer's block _merupakan hal yang sama sekali tidak akan pernah ada dalam daftar keinginannya sampai kapan pun.

Beberapa kali Hikari meneleponnya, menanyakan kabarnya dengan simpati. Suaranya yang penuh rasa sayang membuat Takeru semakin merasa bersalah. Bukannya Takeru tidak menyayangi Hikari—dia _sangat _sayang padanya, tapi hanya sebagai sahabat. Sejak dulu Takeru tak pernah berpikir akan memacari Hikari, apalagi menikahinya.

Ternyata memang sulit sekali menulis kisah cinta jika tak punya pengalaman. Takeru belum pernah sekali pun pacaran selama ini, jatuh cinta pun tidak! Pacaran dengan Hikari adalah pengalamannya yang pertama. Memang aneh, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Kadang-kadang Takeru mengeluhkan dirinya yang tidak romantis, padahal dia bukan orang yang selalu berkubang dengan ilmu eksak seperti Koushiro-san atau Jou-san.

"Takeru, ada telepon!" seru ibunya. Menghela napas panjang, pemuda itu keluar dari kamarnya dan turun untuk menerima teleponnya. Dia sangat berharap agar telepon ini bukan dari Hikari, meski hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa ini Hikari.

"Dari Kitagata-san," kata Nyonya Takaishi, menyerahkan telepon _cordless _itu pada putra bungsunya. Wanita itu nampak tidak sehat; wajahnya kuyu, badannya kurus, dan ada lingkaran hitam di bawah kedua matanya. Namun Takeru tidak sempat memerhatikan itu. Ia senang karena yang menelepon bukan Hikari, tetapi kesenangannya tidak berarti apa-apa karena orang yang meneleponnya ini lebih membuatnya tertekan. Kitagata-san adalah perwakilan pihak penerbit yang membuat kontrak dengannya.

"Halo, ini Takaishi Takeru."

"Selamat siang, Takaishi-san. Bagaimana kemajuan novel Anda?"

Takeru mengeluh dalam hati. _Orang ini tak pintar basa-basi_, pikirnya.

"…lumayan," ia memilih jawaban standar yang paling aman.

"Saya harap Anda sudah menulis cukup banyak hari ini, karena saya harus bertemu Anda. Ada seseorang yang harus saya perkenalkan pada Anda."

Alis Takeru terangkat.

"Siapa?"

"Anda akan tahu nanti, Takaishi-san," selanjutnya Kitagata-san memberikan alamat yang harus Takeru datangi, yaitu sebuah kafe.

Dibayangi rasa bingung dan penasaran, Takeru pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud. Kitagata-san sudah menunggunya, bersama seorang wanita.

…yang rasanya familier baginya.

"Nah, Takaishi-san, kami pihak penerbit berbaik hati menyediakan seorang editor untuk membantu Anda. Nona ini baru menyelesaikan studinya tentang literatur di Korea Selatan. Perkenalkan, Niigaki Tsubaki-san."

Nama itu menyeruak ke puncak ingatan Takeru.

"Ah, rupanya nona yang hebat di pesawat itu!" serunya antusias. Niigaki Tsubaki tergelak geli. Keduanya berjabat tangan, sementara Kitagata-san bertanya sopan, "Anda berdua sudah saling kenal?"

"Ini pasti takdir," kata Takeru bersemangat setelah selesai mengisahkan pertemuan pertama mereka kepada Kitagata-san. "Sekarang saya tahu kenapa Niigaki-san hebat sekali dalam menilai sebuah karya."

"Seharusnya saya minta maaf, Takaishi-san," ujar Niigaki dengan nada tak enak. "Kalau saat itu saya tahu bahwa Anda adalah Takaishi T.K. sendiri—"

"Justru saya senang sekali ada penilaian jujur yang punya dasar seperti itu," Takeru berseri-seri. "Tidak perlu merasa bersalah, Niigaki-san, Anda hebat. Saya mengingat pendapat Anda itu baik-baik dan saya janji tidak akan membuat kesalahan yang sama pada novel saya selanjutnya."

"Nah, saya rasa Anda berdua bisa bercakap-cakap lebih akrab lagi. Saya harus pergi sekarang, pekerjaan saya masih banyak. Mohon bantuannya ya, Niigaki-san. Dan kami menunggu karya terbaik Anda, Takaishi-san. Oh ya, selain sebagai editor, Niigaki-san juga bisa menjadi konsultan dalam mengerjakan proyek ini, Takaishi-san. Dia sangat dapat diandalkan. Jangan segan bertanya padanya," lalu Kitagata-san pun pamit, meninggalkan Takeru dengan Niigaki.

"Saya sudah banyak membaca karya Anda, Takaishi-san—" omongan Niigaki terhenti karena Takeru mengangkat tangannya.

"Karena kita akan memulai kerja sama yang cukup panjang setelah ini, rasanya akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita berlaku sebagai teman saja. Rasanya akan canggung kalau terlalu formal," Takeru tersenyum. "Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah," Niigaki mengangguk. Seketika sikapnya merileks.

"Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang karyaku? Sekarang pasti sudah selesai membacanya, kan?"

"Tentu," sahut Niigaki ceria. "Karya-karyamu sangat menarik."

Selama beberapa saat berikutnya Niigaki menjabarkan pendapatnya tentang karya-karya Takeru, sementara Takeru mendengarkan dengan penuh minat sambil mengomentari beberapa hal. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Takeru tidak merasa sangat hidup seperti ini. Tentu saja orang akan merasa sangat hidup kalau punya teman mengobrol dengan tema yang sama-sama dipahami kedua belah pihak, kan?

"Tadi itu diskusi yang menarik sekali, Niigaki-san—ah, boleh kupanggil kau dengan nama kecilmu? Silakan kaupanggil aku Takeru."

"Tidak masalah, Takeru-san. Sampai mana kita tadi? Diskusi yang menarik, tentu saja. Aku juga sangat senang karena bisa membedah sebuah karya langsung dengan pengarangnya. Segala hal yang ingin kuketahui lebih lanjut atau yang kurang memuaskanku bisa mendapat jawaban dari sumber primer."

Takeru menyedot jus apel yang tadi dipesannya.

"Baru pertama kali aku bisa mengobrolkan karyaku sedalam ini. Yah, sebenarnya kaulah yang pertama membedah buku-bukuku, sih," pemuda itu tertawa. "Kata Kitagata-san tadi, kau baru lulus dari studimu di Korea Selatan?"

"Ya. Aku kembali ke Jepang kira-kira dua bulan yang lalu. Melamar ke penerbit ini, dan—beruntung sekali—aku langsung diterima. Aku ditugaskan untuk memelajari karya-karyamu selama satu setengah bulan ini, karena aku akan diberi pekerjaan pertama sebagai editormu."

"Berarti ini benar-benar pengalaman pertamamu, Tsubaki-san?"

"Tidak juga. Ketika masih kuliah, aku menjadi editor lepas untuk beberapa penulis amatir yang kini bukunya terbit," kata Niigaki sambil lalu. Takeru mencatat dalam hati betapa rendah hatinya gadis manis ini.

"Lalu saat kau ke Okinawa kemarin…"

"Mengunjungi nenekku," Niigaki tertawa. Kemudian ia berubah serius dan bertanya sungguh-sungguh, "Jadi, Takeru-san, sudah sampai mana novelmu?"

Raut wajah Takeru mengeruh. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Err… sebenarnya…"

Dan mengalirlah semua pengakuannya.

.

.

.

Penerbit itu benar-benar bijaksana dengan menjadikan Niigaki Tsubaki sebagai editor Takeru. Sedikit demi sedikit Takeru mulai mencapai kemajuan, dibantu oleh Niigaki. Seminggu sekali Takeru membuat janji bertemu dengannya untuk berkonsultasi. Beberapa hal lainnya dibicarakan lewat telepon.

Tiga bulan berlalu dan proyek itu pun berkembang dengan baik.

"…lalu Mario akan melamar Ryoko dengan sebuah lamaran yang sangat unik—belum kupikirkan caranya, sih. Nanti saja. Nah, Hanzo tak sengaja melihat prosesi lamaran tersebut, setelah itu dia melaporkannya pada Daiki… dan Sakura, adik Daiki, pingsan saat mengetahui tunangannya melamar orang lain. Bagaimana?"

Niigaki mengetuk-ngetukkan pena ke meja, wajahnya menunjukkan ia sedang berpikir.

"Kau menegaskan tentang _lamaran yang sangat unik_. Kira-kira seperti apa bayanganmu tentang "lamaran yang sangat unik" itu, Takeru-kun?"

Rupanya embel-embel "-san" sudah berubah sekarang.

"Aku akan mencari referensi tentang itu. Mungkin melamar dengan kaktus atau…" tangan Takeru mengetik cepat di papan ketik _laptop_-nya, membuka _browser _dan masuk ke situs _search engine_.

"Hmmm," Niigaki tidak tampak puas. "Takeru-kun, coba pikirkan. Kalau kau sendiri, cara apa yang akan kaugunakan untuk melamar kekasihmu?"

Pandangan Takeru beralih cepat dari layar _laptop _ke arah gadis manis di hadapannya.

"Aku?"

"Ya, kau sendiri."

Takeru mengerutkan kening. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat pada Hikari. Kapan terakhir kali mereka bertemu? Berbicara? Hari-harinya disibukkan dengan penggarapan novel ini sehingga interaksi keduanya jadi sangat jarang. Bahkan Takeru tidak terlalu sering mengobrol dengan ibunya lagi. Satu-satunya orang yang paling sering berkomunikasi dengannya dalam beberapa bulan belakangan hanya Niigaki.

"Entahlah…"

"Kau tidak punya pacar, Takeru-kun?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar sedikit aneh karena Niigaki yang menanyakannya. Hubungan mereka berdua selama ini profesional, walaupun sifatnya tidak formal. Takeru dan Niigaki hanya membicarakan naskah yang harus diselesaikan itu—dengan beberapa selingan basa-basi—tapi tidak pernah menyinggung-nyinggung kehidupan pribadi masing-masing, apalagi soal asmara.

"Aku pacar Takeru," tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara mendekat. Takeru menoleh, diikuti Niigaki.

Yagami Hikari sedang berjalan mendekat. Tangannya terlipat, senyumnya tak bersahabat.

.

.

.

Hikari sedang berbelanja bersama beberapa kawannya ketika salah seorang dari mereka menunjuk ke jendela sebuah kafe yang mereka lewati.

"Hikari, coba lihat. Bukankah itu Takaishi?"

Hikari buru-buru menoleh. Jantungnya mencelos ketika melihat sosok itu. Ya, benar—itu memang Takeru.

Sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang gadis.

Sulit untuk menggambarkan perasaan Hikari saat itu. Putri bungsu keluarga Yagami tersebut merasa kecewa, dikhianati, kesal, marah… tapi di sisi lain dia juga merasa _pasrah_.

Sejak masuk SMP, Hikari menyukai Takeru, temannya sejak kecil, adik dari sahabat-rival kakak laki-lakinya. Namun, Takeru tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaan yang sama. Entahlah, bahkan dia tak pernah tampak tertarik dengan makhluk yang dinaungi planet Venus. Maka Hikari hanya memendam perasaannya, mensyukuri keberadaannya sebagai satu-satunya anak perempuan yang bisa dekat dengan Takeru—walau hanya sebagai sahabat.

Lalu, sekitar empat bulan yang lalu Takeru meminta Hikari menjadi pacarnya. Seperti mendapat durian runtuh, sungguh hal itu merupakan berkah yang luar biasa bagi Hikari. Gadis yang kini magang sebagai guru TK itu pun menerimanya tanpa ragu sedikit pun.

Anehnya, hubungan baik mereka yang terjalin sejak kecil malah menjadi canggung setelah keduanya jadian. Hikari berusaha memahami sikap Takeru yang tidak romantis—tapi tetap saja, Takeru rasanya tak lagi terjangkau olehnya. Bahkan Hikari mendapat kesan Takeru lebih senang menghindarinya.

Dan sekarang, Hikari mendapat jawabannya.

Gadis itu merasa dipermainkan. Seolah menemukan pelampiasan yang paling tepat, dia menyerahkan kantong belanjaannya kepada temannya, kemudian menyeberang dan masuk ke kafe tersebut.

Didengarnya beberapa kalimat obrolan Takeru dengan gadis di depannya. Sepertinya tentang _lamaran_.

Ia sudah siap mengonfrontasi dengan sinis ketika mendengar gadis itu bertanya pada Takeru, "Kau tidak punya pacar, Takeru-kun?"

Kemarahannya sedikit mereda. Sigap, disambarnya percakapan itu.

"Aku pacar Takeru," ujarnya datar dengan tangan terlipat. Kedua orang itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hikari!" jelas, Takeru terkejut. Hikari melirik gadis saingannya—_hmmm, manis juga_—dan menemukan eskpresi ingin tahu di wajah gadis tersebut.

"Ternyata kau punya pacar secantik ini, Takeru-kun," si gadis berdiri. Pujiannya terdengar tulus.

"Yagami Hikari. Pacar Takeru," Hikari mengulurkan tangan, yang langsung dijabat dengan ramah.

"Niigaki Tsubaki, editor."

Hikari mengerjap.

"Kau editornya Takeru?"

Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Tidak kurang, tidak lebih."

Tatapan Hikari berpindah ke Takeru, yang kini terlihat lega.

"Kau sudah dengar kan, Hikari? Ini editorku. Selama ini aku sibuk menyelesaikan novel terbaruku dengan bantuannya. Maaf, kita jadi jarang bertemu. Ada _deadline _yang menungguku. Kuharap kau mengerti."

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Hikari tidak berkata apa-apa.

"…ya, oke, tentu saja," dia tersenyum manis. "Tapi seharusnya kauperkenalkan Niigaki-san kepadaku secepatnya, Takeru."

"Benar. Maaf, Hikari. Aku betul-betul sibuk menulis sampai melalaikan banyak hal."

"Memangnya sudah berapa lama kalian bekerja sama?"

Takeru ragu sejenak, sebelum menjawab jujur, "Tiga bulan."

Hikari mendelik.

"Aku sibuk, Hikari," tambah Takeru buru-buru.

"Sebenarnya, bagaimanapun juga kau harus meluangkan waktumu untuk keluarga dan kekasihmu, Takeru-kun," Niigaki mencoba menengahi. Ia menoleh pada Hikari. "Aku sungguh tak tahu kalau Takeru-kun punya pacar."

_Tentu saja, memangnya dia perlu melapor padamu? _Batin Hikari sinis.

"Kalau aku tahu, aku akan mengingatkannya untuk tidak tenggelam dalam tulisannya dan meluangkan waktu untukmu," sambung Niigaki.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti kok. Aku selalu mendukung Takeru dalam kariernya sebagai novelis," Hikari berupaya terlihat santai. "Nah, silakan lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian. Maaf karena aku sudah mengganggu."

Hikari berjalan pergi. Namun, beberapa meter kemudian ia menoleh.

"Takeru, sebaiknya kau lebih memerhatikan ibumu. Sepertinya dia kurang sehat."

"Akan kuingat. Terima kasih, Hikari."

Setelah Hikari keluar dari kafe, Takeru menghembuskan napas lega. Niigaki tidak menyembunyikan rasa gelinya.

"Jangan tertawa," Takeru cemberut. "Aku merasa bersalah padanya, Tsubaki-san. Dia teman baikku sedari kecil… tapi aku menjadikannya pacarku karena…" dia tidak melanjutkan.

Niigaki memandangnya maklum.

"Kuharap Yagami-san tidak pernah tahu akan hal itu," komentarnya bijaksana. "Nah, sampai di mana kita tadi? Lamaran unik?"

.

.

.

Tiga minggu sudah berlalu sejak "perkenalan menyenangkan" antara Hikari dan Niigaki. Saat ini Takeru sedang berjalan pulang ke apartemennya dengan bersemangat. Baru saja ia melakukan konsultasi rutinnya dengan Niigaki, dan hasilnya sangat bagus. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin segera menuliskan semua yang sudah terancang rapi di kepalanya.

Pemuda itu hendak masuk ke lobi apartemen saat sebuah suara lembut memanggil namanya.

"Takeru."

Otomatis, ia menoleh.

Dan terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Hikari?"

Gadis itu berdiri di depan gerbang gedung apartemen yang tak berpagar. Wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan.

"Ada apa, Hikari?" Takeru mendekati pacarnya. "Kau kenapa?"

Hikari menunduk.

"Takeru… aku lelah."

Hening.

"Tak perlu berpura-pura lagi. Kita berdua tahu betapa buruknya hubungan kita setelah kau memintaku menjadi pacarmu. Semuanya berubah, semuanya berbeda. Aku—aku merasa ini tidak benar, Takeru. Mungkin kau juga merasakannya?"

Takeru hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Kupikir lebih baik kita kembali bersahabat saja seperti dulu. Kau pasti tidak keberatan, kan, Takeru?"

"Hikari…"

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Sebuah kerelaan terpancar jelas di sana.

"Aku menyukaimu, Takeru. Tapi kalau kau tak bahagia, lebih baik kita sudahi saja."

Lalu Hikari berbalik segera, berjalan menjauhi Takeru. Dia sama sekali tak ingin Takeru melihat matanya yang sudah merah.

"Maafkan aku, Hikari," kata Takeru, keras dan jelas—membuat langkah Hikari terhenti. "Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku menyayangimu, tapi hanya sebagai sahabat. Aku memintamu menjadi pacarku karena—karena aku butuh riset untuk novel terbaruku. Orang bilang, kita lebih bisa menuliskan apa yang sudah kita alami—"

Kalimatnya tidak selesai karena Hikari keburu berlari memeluknya.

"Hi—Hikari…"

"Terima kasih karena sudah jujur padaku, Takeru," Hikari melepaskan dekapan singkatnya. "Kita bersahabat selamanya."

Ia mencium pipi Takeru sebelum meninggalkannya.

Takeru hanya bengong selama beberapa detik, kemudian memegang pipinya yang tadi dikecup Hikari.

"…aku memang bodoh," keluhnya penuh sesal.

.

.

.

Niigaki belum meninggalkan kafe ketika Takeru pergi, karena ia masih sibuk membereskan berkas-berkasnya. Setelah semua kertas ditumpuk, dia menemukan sesuatu yang tadi tertimbun di bawah kertas-kertas.

"Ini punya Takeru-kun, kan…?" gumamnya sambil mengambil benda itu.

Sebuah _flashdisk_.

"Harus dikembalikan sekarang," ia memasukkan _flashdisk _tersebut ke dalam tasnya, kemudian mengambil buku catatannya untuk melihat alamat Takeru. Gadis manis itu keluar dari kafe dan berjalan menuju alamat tersebut.

Bagi Niigaki, _flashdisk _adalah benda yang sangat penting untuk penulis, karena seorang penulis harus selalu punya _backup _atas tulisannya. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada komputernya? Bisa-bisa, novel yang sudah digarap berhalaman-halaman dengan susah payah lenyap begitu saja. Pihak penerbit yang mempekerjakannya sudah mewanti-wantinya tentang hal ini, oleh karena itu media penyimpanan lain menjadi sesuatu yang urgen bagi seorang penulis. Setiap selesai mengetik, selain disimpan di komputer, juga harus disimpan dalam media lain.

Makanya ia rela mengembalikan _flashdisk _tersebut saat itu juga ke tempat Takeru tinggal.

"Itu apartemennya," mata Niigaki mencocokkan lokasi dengan catatannya. "Lantai tiga, nomor 35."

Ia mendekati apartemen tersebut. Namun, sebelum mencapai gerbang gedung apartemen yang tidak berpagar, dia berhenti.

Apa yang sedang terjadi di sana jelas tidak boleh diinterupsinya.

Yagami Hikari sedang memeluk Takeru, mengatakan sesuatu, kemudian mencium pipinya.

Di mata Niigaki, pasangan itu benar-benar terlihat mesra. Dia tidak melihat ekspresi wajah Takeru yang jelas-jelas menyuratkan ketidakmesraan. Hatinya seperti dibutakan oleh sesuatu…

Niigaki berbalik, menjauhi gedung apartemen. Entah apa yang bergemuruh di dadanya—dia tidak mengerti. Hanya saja… rasanya…

"Aku kembali nanti sore saja," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya, tak tahu mau ke mana. Yang penting sejauh mungkin dari apartemen tersebut. Sekuat tenaga dirinya berusaha melupakan apa yang tadi sudah ia saksikan. Sayangnya, semakin ia ingin lupa, semakin ia ingat. Kadang-kadang otak memang tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Niigaki sudah kembali berada di jalan raya ketika—

BRUK!

Dia menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, maaf—"

Namun orang yang ditabraknya tidak berbalik, malah melanjutkan berjalan dengan sempoyongan. Niigaki memandang bingung, tapi langsung menjadi panik ketika tahu-tahu saja orang tersebut ambruk.

.

.

.

"_Kaa-chan_!"

Takeru membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit dengan suara jeblakan keras. Dokter dan perawat yang ada di dalam segera menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau putra wanita ini?" tanya Dokter ramah.

"Ya," napas Takeru memburu. Hatinya miris melihat wajah dan bibir ibunya yang sangat pucat.

"Tidak apa-apa, ibumu hanya kecapekan. Anemia, tekanan darahnya rendah pula. Kondisinya harus dipulihkan secepatnya."

Takeru mengangguk. Matanya mulai memanas. Gemetar, tangannya menggenggam tangan ibunya. Pergelangan tangan itu kurus sekali…

"Maafkan aku, _Kaa-chan_…"

Terlalu banyak penyesalan yang ingin diutarakannya sampai-sampai pemuda itu malah tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Akhirnya Takeru hanya menangis tanpa suara sambil menggenggam tangan Nyonya Takaishi.

"Nah, Anak Muda, kau harus menjaga ibumu baik-ba—"

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan wanita itu?"

Satu suara terdengar dari pintu kamar opname yang dibiarkan terbuka. Telinga Takeru menegak.

"Baik-baik saja," jawab Dokter ramah. "Takaishi-san, mungkin kau mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang sudah menelepon ambulans dan membawa ibumu kemari?"

Gemetar, Takeru menoleh.

"Takeru-kun?"

Suara itu bernada terkejut. Takeru melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan _Kaa-chan_-nya, lalu dengan kaku mendekati sosok yang masih berdiri terkejut di ambang pintu.

Ia melingkarkan tangannya, menjatuhkan diri di pundak Niigaki Tsubaki—yang mendadak merasa bajunya basah di bagian bahu. Takeru menggumamkan kata _arigatou _berkali-kali dengan suara yang masih menunjukkan keterguncangannya. Ragu-ragu, Niigaki menepuk-nepuk punggung Takeru.

Dokter dan perawat yang masih ada di situ mengambil keputusan bijaksana dengan membiarkan momen itu selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Dokter berdehem karena keduanya menghalangi jalan keluar.

.

.

.

Takeru duduk di tepi ranjang ibunya, di sisi yang ada infusnya. Di seberangnya, Niigaki menatapnya prihatin.

"Ibumu akan sembuh, Takeru-kun. Jangan khawatir."

Anggukan Takeru tidak berarti apa-apa karena sorot matanya masih hampa—indikasi orang yang menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Selalu ada kesempatan kedua setelah satu kejadian buruk," lanjut Niigaki. "Kau beruntung mendapatkan kesempatan kedua itu, jadi kau harus memanfaatkannya untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Pelan-pelan saja, Takeru-kun."

Lagi, Takeru mengangguk. Lagi, sorot matanya kosong. Niigaki menghela napas.

"Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Ibumu pasti tidak akan menyalahkanmu."

Reaksi Takeru untuk kata-kata itu tidak dapat diketahui, karena tepat setelah Niigaki selesai berkata, pintu kamar opname terbuka dan masuklah seorang pemuda jangkung berambut pirang yang sama dengan Takeru.

"Oh? Rupanya kau tak sendirian," kata pemuda jangkung tersebut ketika melihat Niigaki. Gadis itu menganggukkan kepala, tersenyum sopan.

"Takeru, sebaiknya kau cari udara segar. Biar aku yang menjaga _Kaa-san_."

Dengan patuh, Takeru bangkit. Niigaki mengikutinya. Sang editor membimbing Takeru untuk duduk di ruang tunggu, sementara dia membeli minuman kaleng di _vending machine_. Ia duduk di sebelah Takeru, membuka sekaleng kopi yang dibelinya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Takeru. Setelah itu barulah dia membuka kopi kalengnya sendiri.

"Dia kakakmu, ya? Pemuda yang tadi itu."

Takeru meneguk kopinya, dan perlahan-lahan aura kehidupan kembali ke dalam dirinya.

"Ya. Namanya Ishida Yamato. Mungkin kau pernah dengar. Dulu _band_-nya terkenal."

Niigaki tidak tertarik dengan fakta bahwa kakak Takeru adalah selebriti.

"Marga kalian…?"

"Orang tuaku bercerai ketika aku masih kecil," Takeru berkisah. Matanya menerawang. "Aku ikut _Kaa-chan_, sedangkan _Aniki _ikut _Tou-san_. Sekarang _Tou-san _sudah meninggal, kecelakaan pesawat. Impianku untuk melihat mereka bersatu lagi takkan pernah terwujud, deh."

_Ternyata itu yang menyebabkannya merasa begitu bersalah melihat ibunya pingsan_, batin Niigaki. _Karena dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya._

"_Kaa-chan _sudah menyuruh _Aniki _untuk tinggal bersama kami setelah _Tou-san _meninggal. Tapi _Aniki _tidak mau. Yah, aku mengerti sih. Dia memang seperti itu."

Seulas senyum yang mencerminkan rasa sayang muncul di bibir Takeru.

"Kau sangat menyayangi keluargamu, ya," kata Niigaki kagum. Inilah pertama kalinya dia mengenal sisi lain Takeru, kehidupan pribadinya, bagian dirinya yang melankolis. Rasanya saat ini mereka sangat dekat… entah berada di mana hubungan profesional yang mengikat mereka selama ini.

Namun Niigaki memang tak mau terlalu terbawa perasaan. Dia membuka tasnya, mengambil sesuatu, lalu menyodorkannya pada Takeru.

"_Flashdisk_-mu. Tadi tertinggal di kafe. Kau ingat kan kata-kataku tentang betapa pentingnya media penyimpanan lain bagi seorang penulis?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Terima kasih, Tsubaki-san."

Niigaki menghela napas.

"Maafkan aku, Takeru-kun. Bukannya aku tidak punya perasaan, tapi… kau harus tetap menyelesaikan novel itu. Bagaimanapun juga, kau punya _deadline_ yang harus dipatuhi. Kau bisa mengetik sambil menunggui ibumu, kan? Nanti aku akan mampir kalau kau butuh konsultasi."

Takeru mengangguk.

"Tapi kurasa kau bisa beristirahat dulu selama satu-dua hari. Setelah semua kejadian ini, kau pasti lelah. Tidak apa-apa, tabungan halamanmu sudah banyak," Niigaki berusaha murah hati.

Mendadak, setelah mendengar kata-kata Niigaki itu, raut wajah Takeru berubah menjadi seperti orang yang menang lotre dadakan.

"Takeru-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Niigaki, terkejut sekali dengan perubahan mimik yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

Pemuda tersebut berdiri, membuang kaleng kopinya yang sudah kosong, lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Niigaki dan mencengkeramnya erat. Sembari menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat, Takeru berkata serius, "Aku baru saja mendapat ide baru, Tsubaki-san! Ide yang sangat luar biasa. Novel ini akan menjadi novel yang luar biasa, aku yakin itu. Aku akan menyelesaikannya dalam dua minggu—mungkin kurang. Dan jangan ganggu aku selama itu! Jangan hubungi aku dan jangan datang kemari. Aku akan menghubungimu kalau novelnya sudah selesai!"

Setelah itu Takeru berlari pergi ke kamar opname tempat ibunya dirawat, meninggalkan efek yang _lebih_ dramatis karena kata-katanya saja sudah dramatis. Niigaki Tsubaki hanya terbengong-bengong di tempatnya, bertanya-tanya apakah Takaishi Takeru kerasukan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Tepat dua minggu kemudian, Niigaki mendapat _e-mail_ dari Takeru. Novelis itu memintanya bertemu di kafe yang biasa—bukan di rumah sakit—untuk menyerahkan novelnya yang sudah rampung.

Saat Niigaki tiba dengan rasa penasaran yang kentara di raut wajahnya, Takeru sudah menunggu sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Bagaimana ibumu?" Niigaki menyempatkan diri bertanya.

"Sudah pulang. _Aniki _tinggal di apartemen untuk merawatnya, karena kubilang aku mau keluar hari ini. Nah, ini dia," Takeru mengangsurkan amplop coklat tebal yang berisi naskah.

Setengah tak percaya, Niigaki membuka amplop tersebut. Ia menarik keluar naskah itu dari dalam amplop dan memeriksa halamannya. Total ada 287 halaman cerita.

"Kau menulis ini dalam waktu dua minggu?" suara Niigaki menunjukkan kesangsian yang nyata.

"Yup," Takeru tersenyum lebar. "Bacalah novel itu, editorku. Tiga hari, cukup kan? Tiga hari lagi kita bertemu di sini—aku akan minta pendapat."

Usai berkata demikian, Takeru menyandang tasnya dan pergi begitu saja sambil bersiul-siul riang.

.

.

.

**Tiga hari kemudian.**

"Bagaimana?"

Sudah jelas Takeru tidak sabar menanti pendapat Niigaki.

Orang yang disebut belakangan itu terlihat salah tingkah—sesuatu yang agak tidak cocok untuknya. Niigaki Tsubaki sejatinya adalah seorang yang profesional dan efisien dalam bekerja.

"Mmm… Takeru-kun…"

"Ya?"

"Kuakui, novel ini menarik…"

"Tentu saja!" Takeru tersenyum lebar. "Pasti belum pernah ada cerita seperti itu sebelumnya, kan? Tentang seorang novelis yang sedang mengalami _writer's block_... lalu dia tertolong oleh editor yang dipasangkan oleh penerbitnya. Editor itu ternyata orang yang pernah ditemuinya di pesawat… dan kisah mereka bergulir dalam hubungan kerja menuju hal-hal yang lebih pribadi… _memang menarik, kan_!"

Niigaki hanya bisa berharap agar wajahnya tidak memerah.

"Yah, kau benar, novel ini menarik. Dari kacamata objektif, aku sangat menyukainya."

"Bagaimana kalau dari kacamata subjektif?" goda Takeru. Niigaki mengabaikannya.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang kurasa belum tepat, Takeru-kun."

"Ya, itu pasti," Takeru nyengir. "Itulah hal yang akan kuminta pendapatmu tentang itu. _Endingnya_."

Kali ini, Niigaki yakin rona merah sudah menjalar di mukanya, karena pipinya terasa panas.

"Si novelis sudah jelas jatuh cinta pada editornya," kini sikap Takeru serius. "Tapi aku belum bisa memutuskan bagaimana perasaan si editor itu sendiri. Menurutmu bagaimana, Tsubaki-san?"

Hening lama.

"Mmm… bagaimana, ya?"

"Jangan lupa, si novelis sudah putus dengan pacarnya," lanjut Takeru, seolah memberi penegasan.

"Hmmm…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini luar biasa, Takaishi-san. Pihak penerbit sangat menyukainya. Terima kasih banyak!"

Wajah Kitagata-san sumringah dan dia menyalami Takeru dengan bersemangat.

"Dan Anda juga, Niigaki-san. Anda telah menyunting naskah ini dengan sangat baik. Takaishi-san bilang Anda sangat berjasa dalam membantunya."

Kitagata-san menjabat tangan Niigaki, sebelum menoleh pada Takeru lagi,

"Yah, saya tidak tahu dari mana Anda mendapat inspirasi untuk menulis ini," ujarnya dengan nada yang _jelas menyiratkan kalau dia tahu_, "tapi ini benar-benar novel yang sangat menarik. Saya yakin respon pasar pasti bagus sekali."

"Saya harap juga begitu," balas Takeru riang.

"Menurut saya, poin paling menarik dalam novel ini adalah endingnya, yang memberikan kesan manis dan berkesan bagi pembaca. Hayato sang novelis akhirnya telah mendapat jawaban _ya _dari Marina sang editor atas pernyataan cintanya. Tapi Anda menamatkan novel ini ketika Hayato melamar Marina! Sungguh _ending _yang membuat _gregetan_… sangat mengesankan."

"Saya ingin pembaca berimajinasi sendiri," Takeru mengulum senyum. "Lagipula, saya sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya, Kitagata-san. Saya _belum _tahu."

Ia mengerling gadis di sebelahnya dengan nakal.

"Hooo… begitu rupanya," Kitagata-san manggut-manggut. Tatapannya beralih ke Niigaki. "Bagaimana menurut Anda sebagai editor, Niigaki-san? Kira-kira apa jawaban yang tepat dari Marina untuk Hayato?"

Niigaki tersenyum.

"Saya rasa Marina akan menjawab, 'Tidak perlu buru-buru, Hayato. Kita baru saja mulai'," jawabnya kalem. "Lagipula Marina menginginkan lamaran yang unik, kan? Di dalam buku juga sudah disebutkan."

.

.

.

.

"Kau serius dengan kata-kata tadi, Tsubaki?" Takeru bertanya setelah Kitagata-san pergi.

"Kupikir Marina memang akan menjawab begitu," Niigaki mengangkat bahu. Senyumnya tersembunyi dengan baik.

"Lamaran lewat novel tidak unik bagimu?"

"Tentu saja unik."

"Nah?"

Niigaki tersenyum sabar. Dengan lembut, digenggamnya tangan Takeru.

"Seperti yang sudah kubilang, tidak usah buru-buru. Kita baru mulai."

Ia memberikan kecupan di pipi Takeru, lalu menyambung, "Kalau kita mau menikah, sebaiknya kita lakukan setelah Yagami-san menikah."

Senyuman nakal muncul di bibir si novelis.

"Itu berarti kau menerima lamaranku," bisiknya jenaka di telinga Niigaki.

**.The End.**

#

#

* * *

_**Curhat Author**__ (skip this if you don't wanna read)_

Tadinya saya mau bikin Taiora buat Ardhan-san, tapi karena saya udah pernah bikin itu (baca fic saya: "Gelb Himmel"—digaplok karena promosi sembarangan), saya nggak dapet _feel _untuk nulis pairing itu lagi. Jadi akhirnya saya ambil pairing pilihan kedua, **TakeruXArdhan**.

Saya nggak biasa nulis pake OC, tapi kalo dipikir-pikir, nggak masalah juga saya nulis fic ini pake OC. Toh Takeru memang nggak menikah sama Hikari, kan? Dia nikah sama seorang wanita yang nggak kita kenal. _So_? Nggak salah dong kalo saya bikin pasangan Takeru seorang OC.

Dan _well_, saya nggak nyangka fic ini jadinya panjang banget. -_- Pertama kalinya nih saya nulis _oneshot _sampe empat ribu kata lebih.

Ya sudahlah, semoga Ardhan-san suka ini. ^_^ Makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review~


End file.
